Un nouveau couple au NCIS ?
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: J'ai une grande nouvelle Timmy ! Jetro va être papa ! J'ai appris ça ce matin. C'est pas fabuleux !" s'exclama Abby sur un ton plus qu'enjoué. OneShot, mini mini spoiler du 5x13. Pour le pairing, faudra lire la fic, mais ce n'est pas du slash.


**Titre : **Un nouveau couple au NCIS ?

**Spoiler** : saison 5 pour l'épisode 13 : Dogs Tags.

**Résumé** : "J'ai une grande nouvelle Timmy ! Jetro va être papa ! J'ai appris ça ce matin. C'est pas fabuleux !" s'exclama Abby sur un ton plus qu'enjoué.

**Note** : Dans la famille des auteurs de fics qui écrivent des trucs inutiles je demande Laura Cadman. Bon ce n'est pas du grand art, ce n'est qu'un simple OS (one shot). Normalement c'est un truc drôle, j'espère que ça vous amusera, ou que ça vous fera passez le temps.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, rien du tout, ah si les bébés sont à moi ! (Vous comprendrez à la fin de la fic)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ziva était dans le couloir qui menait au laboratoire de la jeune gothique. Elle avait des indices à faire analyser pour l'enquête. Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de rentrer elle l'entendit parler à un homme. McGee à l'évidence. En arrière fond il y avait du rock mais la chanson n'empêchait pas la jeune israélienne d'entendre la conversation, et elle avait clairement entendu le prénom Tony dans leur conversation.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'écoutait aux portes, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi les deux membres du NCIS parlaient de Tony dans son dos. Elle se mit dos au mur et tendit l'oreille.

"Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire sur Toni pour que je quitte mon poste alors que Gibbs me l'a fortement déconseillé ?" s'exaspéra le geek, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du boss.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle Timmy ! Jetro va être papa ! J'ai appris ça ce matin. C'est pas fabuleux !" s'exclama Abby sur un ton plus qu'enjoué.

_Gibbs va être papa ? Mais qu'est ce qu' Abby racontait ! pensa Ziva._

_"_ Je savais qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre."

"C'est vrai, dès qu'ils se sont vu, ça a été le coup de foudre. Mais on sait bien que Jetro a du mal à montrer ses sentiments. Pourtant Toni n'attendait que ça." renchérit la gothique.

_Tony et Gibbs ? s'écria intérieurement l'agent du Mossad._

"Leurs bébés vont être magnifique. En espérant tout de même qu'ils n'auront pas le caractère de Jetro."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Tim, avec moi Jetro est très calme."

"Avec moi il n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

Ziva ne comprenait rien du tout. Depuis quand Gibbs était avec Tony ? Et depuis quand voulaient ils avoir des enfants ensemble ? Mais surtout pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant. C'était une information importante tout de même, comment avait elle pu passer à côté de ça pendant ces trois dernières années.

"En tout cas le plus important dans tout ça c'est que personne ne soit au courant. Je sais très bien comment ça va finir. Tout le monde harcèlera les bébés."

"Tu as raison. Bon je dois te laisser et remonter avant que Gibbs ne s'aperçoive de mon absence, je ne voudrais pas avoir des tapes sur la tête moi aussi. A plus tard Tatie Abby." Abby lui fit un grand sourire et se remit au travail.

Lorsque Ziva entendit les pas de McGee, elle fit mine d'être sur le point d'arriver. Elle croisa bien évidemment Tim.

"Ziva ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?" demanda le bleu, avec un air de suspicion sur le visage.

"Non, je dois donner ça à Abby." dit elle sur un ton qui se voulait innocent, puis elle montra la petite caisse qui contenait les indices.

"Tu as tout entendu c'est ça ?"

Ziva se mordit la lèvre. " Oui."

"Bon, ok, moi j'ai pas le temps d'en parler avec toi, mais si tu en veux un, arrange toi avec Abs."

"Que... Quoi ?" bredouilla t'elle, mais McGee était déjà partit.

"Salut Abs." dit elle en entrant puis en posant la boite sur le bureau.

"Hey Ziva ! Quoi de neuf ?"

"Oh... rien. La routine habituelle, enfin tu connais..." Ziva se cala contre un des bureaux et fixa Abby. Devait-elle en parler avec Abby ?

Abby hocha la tête avec un sourire puis se retourna vers son spectromètre de masse. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Ziva était toujours là.

"Autre chose Ziva ?"

"Oui... à propos de Tony."

"Oh non ! McGee m'avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien."

"Oh ce n'est pas de sa faute... j'ai comme ainsi dire entendu votre conversation."

"Ok, je suppose qu'une personne de plus ou de moins dans la confidence ne changera rien."

Ziva attendit un moment puis reprit : " McGee m'a dit un truc étrange : Si tu en veux un parles en à Abby. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Un bébé bien sur. Ils vont en avoir plein, et ils ne pourront pas tous les garder." Abby avait arrêté de pianoter sur son clavier, et se contentait simplement de parler avec sa partenaire.

"Comment ça ? Combien ils vont en avoir ?"

"Entre 6 et 8 je pense." statua Abs.

"Tant que ça ?" Et ben dis donc ils n'y allaient pas de mains mortes c'est deux là.

"Ben c'est pas aussi étonnant que ça..."

"Mais comment ils ont ... Enfin tu vois..."

"Ben la technique habituelle, il n'y a pas 10 000 façons d'avoir un bébé... du moins des bébés."

Ziva commençait à être embrouillé là. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un homme comme Tony soit homosexuel. Il avait tellement de conquêtes... Mais c'était peut être une façon de tromper les apparences. Tony était un homme fier. Et puis ça pouvait expliquer bien des choses, notamment pourquoi il la repoussait continuellement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas elle, en tant que femme, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes du tout.

"Mais Tony et... Je veux dire ils ne sont pas vraiment du même genre." réussit à dire Ziva.

"Je sais, ça peut être choquant, mais ils s'aiment et ça se voit.

"Et comment tu l'as su ?"

"Ben quand Jetro et Toni dorme dans mon cercueil... ou quand je dors dans le lit de McGee avec eux bref... ça se voit. Ils s'endorment tout les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont vraiment trop mignon."

_Tout les quatre ?_

"Vous dormez à quatre dans le lit ?" s'estomaqua Ziva. Autant la polygamie chez Tony n'aurait pas été une chose si étonnante, mais Gibbs et McGee ?

"Ben oui tout le temps, même avant, avec Kate. Et puis je n'allais pas les laisser dormir par terre."

Parce que Kate était de mèche aussi ? On lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était une femme assez puritaine. Mais dans quelle genre d'équipe était elle tombée ? Et pourquoi n'avait elle pas été invité ? _Tu t'égards Ziva, pensa l'israélienne_.

"Mais maintenant avec les bébés je ne pourrai plus... ça va me manquer." se désola Abby.

Depuis qu'elle était au NCIS une question tournait dans son esprit et elle n'avait jamais eu une réponse claire. "Mais Tony couchait souvent avec Kate ?"

"Ah oui, tout les soirs depuis leur première rencontre. C'était l'amour fou. Et quand Kate est morte, j'ai fait pareil avec Toni."

Ziva se contrôla mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Abby couchait avec Tony ? Était-ce une coutume américaine de coucher avec la meilleure amie de sa petite copine morte ? Et de devenir homosexuel par la suite ?

"Mais, pourquoi ils veulent autant d'enfants si c'est pour ensuite les abandonnés, ou les donnés ?"

"C'est pas eux qui choisissent. Ils auront ce qu'on le leur donnera. Mais je suis sûre que les bébés trouveront une gentille famille avec un grand jardin..."

Le cerveau de Ziva bugua sur le "avec un grand jardin." Mais qu'est ce que Abby racontait, quelque chose ne collait pas. "Un grand jardin ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Ben pour qu'ils puissent courir, creuser, jouer, bref tout ce qu'un chiot aime faire."

"Un chiot ?" fit Ziva avec surprise ainsi qu'une grimace d'incompréhension.

"Euh... Ziva tu as prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi parce que tu as pas l'air de suivre."

"Tony et Gibbs veulent adopter un chiot ? Je croyais qu'ils voulaient un bébé ?"

Abby plaça sa main sur le front de Ziva. "Ca va pas aujourd'hui. De quoi je parle depuis 10 minutes avec toi à ton avis ? Toni et Jetro vont avoir des chiots et c'est Toni qui va les mettre au monde."

"Désolé de casser tes rêves mais un homme ne peut pas être enceint, c'est impossible !"

"Mais Toni est une fille ! " s'exclama Abby comprenant à moitié le quiproquo.

"Excuse moi Abby, mais Tony est un homme un vrai, je peux te le dire parce que pendant notre mission sous couverture..."

Abby explosa de rire ! Et pendant plusieurs secondes elle n'arriva pas à parler. Ziva ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu dire d'aussi drôle ?

"Toni est ma chienne, Ziva."

Tout à coup Ziva percuta. C'était Jetro le chien et pas Gibbs. Elle en était soulagée. Elle plaça sa main sur son visage et se mit à secouer sa tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être bête.

"Tu as vraiment cru que Gibbs et Tony allaient avoir des enfants ensemble ?" demanda Abs en s'essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

"Euh... non."

"Menteuse ! Je le vois que tu mens tu as vraiment cru que Tony était avec Gibbs."

"Bon j'avoue je me suis un peu emmêlé les stylos." Abby nota l'erreur d'idiome mais ne la fit pas remarquer à Ziva. "Mais quelle idée d'appeler ces animaux domestiques par rapport aux noms de ces collègues."

"En tout cas je veux te rassurer, Gibbs n'est pas avec Tony et aucun des deux est homosexuel, et ils n'auront pas de bébés ensemble."

Ziva compléta : "Et tu n'as jamais couché avec Tony... ok j'ai compris."

Cette fois ci se fut au tour d'Abs de se mordiller les lèvres. "A propos de ça..."

Ziva écarquilla les yeux, mais Abby se reprit : "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là."

Ziva regarda Abby droit dans les yeux, et les deux femmes explosèrent à nouveau de rire. Et c'est à ce moment là que Tony, le vrai, fit son apparition dans le laboratoire.

"Qu'y a t'il de si drôle pour que vous en pleuriez ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent un instant. Tout comme le regard de Ziva, celui d'Abby alla de Tony à Ziva et de Ziva à Tony. La même idée dut traverser leurs esprits car elles repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire.

Ziva était pratiquement plié en deux, et se tenait le ventre, alors qu'Abby c'était assise pour ne pas tomber par terre.

"J'ai loupé un épisode ?" demanda Tony, un peu vexé de ne pas être dans la confidence.

Ziva se redressa; et essuya avec ses doigts le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues. "Toute une saison, Tony." Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

"Je dois te remercier Ziva. Si le rire fait vivre plus longtemps, et bien là je viens de gagner 10 ans."

"Arrête de dire des bêtises Abby, sinon je vais repartir dans mon four rire." dit Ziva en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle se stoppa devant Tony qui avait toujours sa mine boudeuse sur le visage. Elle amena sa main vers l'oreille de Tony, et commença à la lui gratouillait avec des "Gentil Tony, gentil."

L'italien se décala pour échapper à la main de Ziva. "Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?"

"Moi... Rien..." Elle se retourna vers Abby et recommença à rire. "Bon j'y vais abs, à plus tard."

Tony attendit le rire de Ziva jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans l'ascenseur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ou faire pour les faire rire autant ?

Décidément il ne comprenait rien aux femmes.

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Petite Note__ :  
-La différence d'orthographe était volontaire.  
-J'ai supposé que Toni la chienne était allé à Abby après la mort de Kate._

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ma fic inutile ? Drôle pas drôle ? Reviews pas reviews ? 


End file.
